


Wedding Day

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	Wedding Day

Wanda let out a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a lot of anxiety. She kept straightening out her white dress.  
"Wanda! Stop fiddling with the dress! You're going to stretch it out!" Skye yelled at her as she fixed the dress.  
Natasha was helping with Wanda's hair. "What about that?" She's tried nearly all the hair styles that she knows.  
"No, Nat. That doesn't look right on me. Try something else," Natasha undid the braid and started on something knew grabbing her brush and brushing it through.   
"Wanda you look beautiful. I don't see why you're fretting so much."  
"Because this day needs to be perfect, Skye. Its my wedding day."  
"Come on Wanda cheer up and stop being stressed. Lets finish your make up."  
Skye made Wanda sit down, even as Natasha was doing her hair. Skye worked on Wanda's make up, as Natasha braided her hair along her scalp.  
Skye put eyeliner and mascara with a bit of blush on Wanda. She held up a mirror for her to see. "How does that look?"  
She took the mirror and looked at herself. "What about lipstick? Red?" Skye took the mirror from her as she started to put red lipstick on her. Wanda looked back the the mirror.  
Natasha backed away from her hair once she was done. "How is that?" Natasha hopes she liked it, she couldn't think of anything else to do.  
"I love it!" She stood up. "Where's my veil?" She looked around. Suddenly Natasha placed it on her head. Wanda reached up and and fixed it. "Thanks. Flowers?" She looked around again nearly panicking this time.  
Skye hands her a bouquet of white flowers. Skye and Natasha stood in front of her and looked her over. "You're beautiful!" They both squealed.   
The two women had matching dresses on. They were two of the bridesmaids, along with Pepper and Darcy who should be back any second. They went to make sure everything was set up outside.  
The bridesmaids were all wearing lace dresses. Two were a very light blue while the other two were an antique white. The other two hurried in. All four of them had their hair curled.  
"Everything seems to be in place," Darcy assured her.  
Wanda let out a deep breath trying to relax. "I think I'm ready now," she smiled. The four women giggled with excitement. 

Meanwhile.

"Guys I'm nervous," Bucky bites his lip fixing up the tie around his neck.  
Steve slaps his hand off the tie and fixes it for him. "Calm down Bucky. What is there to be afraid of? Wanda is the one that's walking down the aisle in front of everyone. You're already in the front."  
"Steve is right, James," Pietro chimes in. "But if you do anything to upset my sister, I will kill you."  
"Oh what a lovely family already," Clint jokes as he's sitting in a chair.  
Bucky sighed out of being annoyed, not at Steve checking over at his suit, but at Pietro. "You didn't have to come, Pietro," those two didn't get along at all. "Do you have the rings, Steve?"  
"Yes I do," he smiled and pulled the rings out of his pocket.  
"I came for my sister, and that she asked me to give her away since our dad can't be here."  
"Someone sounds like a party pooper," Tony jokes. He looks over at Bucky. "Don't 'cha think you should pull your hair back?"  
"Have you seen me try to pull my hair back? It's a freaking rats nest!"  
"You mean more than it is now?" Pietro says, just trying to piss him off. Bucky turns around and glares at him.  
"Try getting one of the girls to do it for ya," Tony gets between them before the ex-assassin goes after him.  
Steve suddenly hugs Bucky from the right side. "My Bucky is finally getting married!" It sounds like he could start crying. "You're so young and you're getting married!"  
"Steve, I'm ninety-seven, shes twenty-four, I'm not young at all."  
Tony left the room to get something. "I feel like somewhere that's illegal," Clint says pondering.  
"If only it was," Pietro rolled his eyes. Steve was going to let go until Pietro made that comment, and stayed attached to Bucky's side.  
Bucky ignored Pietro. "Steve you're probably being more emotional than the girls. You can get off me now," Steve slowly let go of Bucky.  
"Where are your two little kids at?" Clint asks Bucky.  
Bucky and Wanda had twins that are just over two years old and they were trying to get Ember to be the flower girl and Corbyn to be the ring bearer, that is, if they they are willing to cooperate once the time comes.  
"Maria and Sharon are watching them."  
Tony comes back in and goes behind Bucky. "Okay, just stand still for a few moments," he starts to comb Bucky's hair.  
He tugs on a knot with the comb. "Ow! What are you doing!"  
Tony hits him in the head with the comb. "I said stay still!" He combs the knots out then begins to put Bucky's hair up into a ponytail. "There we go. Sometimes it pays off to constantly watch your girlfriend mess with her hair," he slides the comb in his pocket.  
He lets out a deep breath. "How do I look?" The four guys looked at him with approval. Not like they had any advice to give him, or even on his looks.  
"You look great Bucky," Steve said. "Now come on, lets get going," the guys left the room and out to the Lincoln Memorial, right across from the Reflecting Pool.

Bucky was standing at the end of the aisle with the groomsmen-all besides Pietro-to the side of him. He can't remember ever being this nervous before. First the bridesmaids came down the aisle, all holding bouquets in their hand. Then, as they went off to the side, Bucky looked back down to see his two kids wobbling down down with Maria and Sharon behind them, just to make sure they were okay. Once they got to the front the women picked them off and took them to the side.  
"You look beautiful. I never thought I would see the day I give my little sister away, it felt like just yesterday we would laugh and play," Pietro smiles brightly at her, he even started to feel emotional.  
"Oh Pietro, don't make me start crying before I get out there," which would also ruin her make up. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then the twins hooked arms and started to walk out.  
Bucky saw her and nearly froze up. She was beautiful. Her veil and hair were gently blowing in the slow evening breeze. The tulle skirt of the dress began to ever so slightly ruffle, and her eyes were shinning from the setting sun. She looked magnificent, he probably had the stupidest smile on his face but at the moment, he forgot about everyone else around them.  
The twins got the the end and kissed each other on the cheek before Pietro went off to the side to join the other groomsmen. Now that Wanda was standing in front of Bucky she was able to tell how stunning he looked in a suit. She had been too concerned about tripping or messing up on her way down to notice anything around her. She was finally able to see his full face at once since his hair was pulled back, neatly too. She was sure glad she had that bouquet of flowers to hold, she wouldn't have a clue what to do with her hands.  
She had a huge smile on her face. She was so glad that this day has finally come, she's been in love with Bucky for what seemed to be forever, when its been just over four years. He proposed to her while she was pregnant with the twins, but they wanted to wait until they were born, but then they still put it off for a while, and then couldn't get a date set until the next year, and now, they're finally here, after all the crazy things they've gone though, they were finally getting married.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of James Barnes and Wanda Maximoff . . ."


End file.
